Soul Kings
Soul Kings In most of the areas in the Realm of Souls believe that their is only one Soul King, but in fact their are 22, all maintaining the balance of souls between the Realm of Souls and the World of the Livin Realm of Souls The Realm of Souls is were most people, eventually, go after they die. The people whom live their age and die much like the people of the World of the Living, however, they do not need food or water to live, in less they have a high amount of spirit energy. The Realm of Souls is also larger then the World of the Living as its residents live much longer, able to live for as long as 2000 years, and are also capable of having children. The Realm of Souls have 22 large kingdoms, each ruled by a Soul King that may be known by another title. Most of these kingdoms are isolated, few if any knowing that their are others. Each of the kingdoms Soul Kings, know of the other kingdoms, but rarely do they know more then the fact they exist. The 22 Soul Kings As already stated, their are 22 Soul Kings, each ruling over one of 22 kingdoms in the realm of souls. Their main purpose is to maintain the balance of souls, and rule over the Realm of Souls. How each one dose this differs between kings, some delegating these responsibilities to organizations, others dealing with them more directly. Races While most souls are, technically, the same race, varies things that make some of them different from others has caused them to be considered different faces, or even species. Hollows: '''One of the races that actually are a different species, Hollows are human souls that have lost themselves. Their hearts become masks that hide their humanity, leaving a hole where their heart once was. That hole gives Hollows a feeling of emptiness, which they try to fell by eating human souls. '''Minnos: If not purified Hollows eventually become mad from their emptiness and hunger, and begin to try and eat other Hollows. Eventually they begin to meld and become a single, more powerful, Hollow known as a Minnos. Most are mindless Gillians, whom feel nothing at all. However sometimes, one of the Hollows minds survive and they begin to eat other Minnos gaining power. After eating enough they can become Adjuchas, or, in very rare cases, Vasto Lordes. Arrancar: '''In rare cases Hollows might rip of their own masks, gaining some small measure of humanity, however they still have fragments of their masks and their hollow holes. Most are incomplete looking monstrous with some human features. Arrancar that are complete look very human, having few if any non-human feature. Arrancar have a transformed, and more powerful, form known as a Resurrection, each unique to the individual Arrancar. '''Protectors: '''Each kingdom in the Realm of Souls has its own race of protector. While each of these protector races are, technically, the same race, their are clear distinctions such as their powers, and what they do. Commonalities that they all share is that they, need food to live, having high levels of spirit energy and power. It is also their duty to help their Soul King in maintain balance, and purifying Hollows. Protectors As previously stated, each of the 22 kingdoms of the Realm of Souls has their own Protector race, all of them different from one another, in one way or another. Here are some of these said Protector races. (I would like to ask those whom see this page to contribute their own race to this list, and make sure to put thought into it) '''Shinigami: Having a separate spirit, contained within their swords, known as Zanpakto. They use these Zanpakto to purify Hollows, and with training, they can transform their sword, unleashing the power of the spirit within in the form of a Shikai. The Shikai is the first of two forms the Zanpakto can achieve and is simply a transformation of the Zanpakto into a new weapon with new abilities and powers. The second form is the Bankai, which expands on the form and power of the Shikai, becoming much more powerful. Other Races Their are other races whom live in the Realm of Souls, some are simply different forms of other races, having extra and/or different powers. Other are truly different races, being separate and different. (again I would like people to contribute their own races to this.) Vizard: Shinigami that have, by one means or another, gained hallow powers, which can be used by putting on a Hollow mask. Each one has a spirit inside that represents those powers, similar to a Zanpakto. For most it is hard to control their Hollow powers, as the Hollow inside of them my sometime take control, however their are methods of gaining control. In, very, rare cases, a Vizard might gain a Resurrection that is achieved by making peace with the Hollow within. The 23 King Their are some whom believe that their is a 23 Soul King, that rules over the connection between the World of the Living and the Realm of Souls. There is some evidence that it may be possible, but nothing concrete. This may be a mystery that shall never be solved. Category:Organizations Category:Organisation